The invention generally relates to medical devices, such as ureteral stents, and related methods.
Fluid sometimes needs to be drained from a body or needs to be passed from one location in the body to another location. For example, urine located in a ureter must be passed from the ureter through the intramural tunnel into the bladder. The passage of urine through the intramural tunnel is sometimes hindered by obstructions in the intramural tunnel or as a result of a constriction within the intramural tunnel. One way to facilitate the passage of urine through the intramural tunnel is to use a medical device that conveys the urine through a lumen of the medical device. Such medical devices include stents and catheters. Some ureteral stents have coiled members located at the distal and proximal ends of the sent that are intended to limit movement of the sent after placement within the body. Existing stents can, when placed within the body of a patient, cause discomfort to the patient or be ineffective in limiting movement of the sent within a body lumen of the patient, especially when the coiled members are located at opposite ends of the sent.